kingofchaosfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Daiakuji:Guides
=Flow of event= Outline As a rough flow # An independent region in the above is suppressed. (Because of to which think cracks when part remains, When contending against PM, it suppresses it. ). # The Wakame class is suppressed. # A left, independent region is suppressed. # Nago cult is suppressed. # PM and contention. # The city council is suppressed, Mayoral election. # PM and a lower right independent region are suppressed. # Eden is suppressed. It becomes clear de. Since the second times, The last part changes depending on the selection when beginning to play a game when the change is applied. (The under"Selection when beginning to play a game"Reference) As follows, Details for advance obediently. It writes based on the play of Fool. Supress Heguri :It faces the city council in Haruse in top priority in a regional phase, :Seems, I guess, nice when Shimamoto is continuously assumed to be → old woman tenement house suppression to companion. :For want of occupation after making Youko feel the “going easy on someone" in the subordinate person phase, :Shimamoto is called and the salary reduction is assessed. :In the movement phase, First of all, Heguri is attacked. :Three security guards in Heguri capture it as much as possible. :Next, Hakua is attacked, Nagasaki Hatao is surely captured. :Nagasaki is a because of with the “going easy on someone", Do the companion and military training at once. :It borrows 50 million yen in the revenue and expenditure phase that is at the beginning of the fourth week. Anything cannot be done if this is not. :Because of that Oosugi and Satsu become subordinate persons around here, Military affairs are trained at once. :Afterwards, The excavation of regional phase dehaha nin material is a key problem. :The construction then of the pavilion and the brothel of training, It goes to the hot spring of Kaneshita twice, The companion does Kimon Hajime. :Kimon is a because of of which I also raise the level to the next turn when Akuji raises the level, :The companion is done and it strengthens ahead of time. :Though Kanedasa becomes a subordinate person by the thing that sets up the fully-automatic moneylender machine, :The This character is a because of that uses if there is no necklace of Ide and is difficult to, :After it was met twice in the subordinate person phase as Satsu and obtained Ide's necklace, the subordinate person was done. :Again, Around here, The medical center was built in Hakua. :It usually puts it on the medical center as much as possible, :It arranges in the way that the income grows only before it settles an account of revenue and expenditure and it arranges it in various places. :Ashiya continuously, With Kofun(Itami or the Kaneshita until. )Though it attacks, :When beginning to turn around here, Shimamoto says that the Wakame class seems to come. :The invasion Then, I will in Tokoro with a nice limits from here. Supress Wakame Group :Ikoma, It doesn't change remainder even if it attacks it from either of Sakai. :Because of to invade Midorigaoka by Wakame Group turn when invading, :The Midorigaoka either combat worker is arranged. :(Please take care about the capture doesn't do way when you want to do Motoko in the subordinate person. ) :Seems, I guess, nice when event is suitably digested in regional phase and prostitute worker is gathered. :Suteki-Ishi appears when elapsing for about two months from the contention beginning with Wakame Group. :Wakame Group is taken over by Suteki-Ishi when leaving it for about without change one month. :The Wakame Group suppression, Before it is taken over or after or the event changes I'm fine. :(Refer to the character event. ) :When Suteki-Ishi is made to take over the class, left Independent Force is suppressed between thats. :Kuromon, Seems, I guess, that about Funai is nice. :Afterwards, Because of that Suteki-Ishi starts being revived and being attacked at random, :The companion can do if it captures it at that time. Suppress Nago cult :When coming to suppress Wakame Group, Nago cult extends power. :The believer is sent to the region that is adjacent to the Nago cult region and control is lowered. :The think cracks the rapidity class of Suteki-Ishi when a left, independent region is under the rule of Nago cult to some degree, too when taking it over. :If Shikina is suppressed, all the rule regions of Nago cult become the one here. :Nago believer doesn't make it to the subordinate person excluding the foreigner. :Again, Nago female believer is a because of where only the prostitute even if September person can take away the guest, :Capture is OK if it kills without thinking and it rolls it up. :Though the request of Ichavilla is generated when beginning to turn, :The event changes in a big way whether to approve this. :Catt Mecho becomes a subordinate person if it approves it, Haruka also is capturing and it makes it to the subordinate person. :With Yume in the future when refusing, Youko or Nene is made a subordinate person, :When Yume is done in the subordinate person, ..flag of the Ichavilla route.. tachimasu. PM and contention :First of all, The event in Coliseum is generated. :When it wins here and Koube is accepted, it becomes easy to attack the Koushien until, The back is easy. :Koushien, Punonpen, Contention ends when any of Amanosato is suppressed, :It is made the restoration of the region of which it deprived till then. (Excluding Shirahama) :Though there are Aen and Tate in Koushien, :Two This people are the above of the random appearance of a regional until that is not adjacent either and the attack, :Because it is not possible to withdraw by the that combat, Somehow, two people are done ahead of time. :If you capture Aen, Tate automatically becomes a captive, too. :Afterwards, We will recommend the thing that attacks other regions in the way that doesn't end contention. :Peach boy, Peach housemaid's earning power is high, Because of that can be used, It captures as much as possible and the Then, I will. :The peach housemaid earns it in a big way about the prostitute. Suppress City council, Mayoral election :When contention with PM ends, the city council will be attacked. :Though game over if it will not be possible to drop in two weeks, It will be possible to drop enough in one week. :Because of that should present one person first as principal offender from member who invaded Haruse, :An unnecessary general-purpose character is put. :Mori Kaoru is killed or the because of that becomes suppression completion if it captures it, :Mori Kaoru's physical strength is done one and capturing it is a then withdrawal. :Though it continuously becomes a mayoral election, First of all, Yuuko is made to run. :(Satsu when running, It loses an election necessarily. ) :After three turns, it is generated in the approximately in Haruse. "Nakayama Taeko is trapped. "If wo is executed, it is possible to win. :Other election counter-plans are because oves that need not be done, The search event in a regional phase, :It suppresses there, Seems, I guess, good when doing. solving :Though it is not trapped when marrying it to Minka, :Minka persuades Taeko, It automatically becomes victory. Suppress PM and south-east of Inpendent Force :It acts aiming at the PM suppression. :Hirakata is suppressed, In a regional phase"PM headquarters(Suppression)"If wo is executed, the rule region of PM becomes the one here. :When doing during half a year, The call from Eden is received. :When the call is ignored, game over. :After the call"It fights. "When it is chosen, wo becomes Final Race where it invades Eden. :"It still endures. "Though it is still continued when ..wo.. choosing, The until call seven times is generated every other week, :The seventh times : because game over even if obeying a summons, :To the sixth times"It fights. "Wo should choose. :(In the Satsu route after the call of the first time, Satsu automatically suppresses Eden. ) Eden suppression :Command room(Red building interior)Clearly when wo is suppressed, :The communication room by 00:30. (Green building interior)Wo suppression doesn't do and game over. :If you have not suppressed the field emplacement, Though Masato receives the damage of 30 from in the person who attacks the door in the building, :The seems, I guess, of unquestionable even if it ignores it if the war potential usually becomes complete. :CG can be collected in no room in the course above. Details"Dungeon"Reference. =Scenario= Outline :Though the first time is usually a route, It enters a different route depending on choices and the action that appears when beginning to play a game since the second times. :Appearance condition of choices"Choices when beginning"Refer to wo. Route usually :If you do not choose choices of other following routes, The This route. Clearly when Eden is suppressed. :The heroine is Haku Minka who is able to do the selection, Kaga Motoko, It is Nogi Kikuko. :The confusedly made a heroine"Character event"Ni is written. :There is CG of new commander Eden when END is received without marrying to whom three. Ichavilla route :"It ..Ichavilla.. concludes it. "It enters de Ichavilla route. :The heroine is Kaga Motoko who is able to do the selection, Nogi Kikuko, It is Priscilla Va. :With the route though it is identical the main point usually, Ichavilla after the city council is suppressed is a next to commander in Eden, Priscilla becomes a subordinate person. The event progresses when Priscilla is crowded afterwards, Eden will be attacked. Satsu route :"It is ..Satsu's wish.. effective. "It enters de Satsu route, It will automatically marry Satsu. :Usually besides with the route though it is identical, The Eden suppression ends easily. Ippatsu route :"The change is applied. "After selecting wo, It starts by the route usually, Only when Akuji is married, it is generated. :The event is generated if it is met many times in the subordinate person phase as Satsu and arranges it in the same place region with Akuji, After suppressing Eden, it doesn't become and Ippatsu attacks it with END. :In that case, A regional event is not generated, If Ippatsu is defeated, it becomes END. What is Ippatsu though will fight alone by Akuji?, :Ippatsu is an absolute preemptive strike. (From daiwarutsukasado ahead)De attack power 120, Hit 999. :Akuji is brought up earnestly, It is not possible to win if it doesn't knock it down by one time of daiwarutsukasado. :Physical strength 121 is not less than, ... and more, The offensive power might be indispensable and 70 or more be indispensable. :It has not sufficed yet as ..gloom mask gloom or mimizuku.. indispensable. Anyway, please forge. :(There seems to be a hand named hani-jippo-, too. ) =Choices when beginning= Outline :Since the second times, Choices appear when beginning to play a game. The change is applied :It appears when clearing once. :When you choose this, It revolts ..random.., Wimii event of regional event, Animal extermination, Raid of elderly person of mystery, Satou Tane's event comes to be generated. :Again, If you do not choose this, Other following choices are not generated. The acquaintance is made to appear :It is generated choices if it clears once. :The name comes to be named for myself by some veterans. The veteran is good at the scout in Koushien. It concludes it with Ichavilla :If Yume is cleared while done in the subordinate person, it is generated choices. :It enters the Ichavilla route when this is selected. It is ..Satsu's wish.. effective :If the Ichavilla route is cleared, it is generated choices. :It enters the Satsu route when this is selected. Henri :If the Minka route is cleared, it is generated choices. :When you select Henri when beginning to play a game, Minka doesn't appear, Instead, Henri appears as a heroine. It is usually identical with the route besides. It fights with Takayama :It is generated choices if it clears to 90 turns or less. :(However, When the Ichavilla route is chosen, it is not generated. ) :When you choose this, Nago cult is taken over by the Takayama class. Female pirate corps and confrontation :It is generated choices if it clears once. :When you choose this, It comes to be able to fight against the female pirate corps in a regional event of Nankou. The one to live in Shinto shrine :It is generated choices if it clears once. :The event of the Oosaka Shinto shrine"Kujou Sourin"Nisuruka"Haguro"Nisuruka chooses. The number of mercenaries is increased :It appears in four person state usually. Whenever the game is cleared once, the number of appearance can be increased in groups of one. (Seven person until) :Refer to the character event for the appearance character. :Being able to do to the subordinate person : in two person until, The mercenary who did not employ it is employed to PM. Confused mode :If the Satsu route is cleared, it is generated choices. In a confused mode, :Akuji family, Yakuzazu, Momoyama (PM) Group, Nago cult, The use power is selected from Daiou-sama. :Events other than suppression are not generated. (The search is also improper. ) :Instead, It is possible to look for the item in a regional phase. :Clearly if all the enemy organizations are crushed...... Possibly(It is unconfirmed. ). =Game over= There is CG each game over either. Each occurrence condition. #Akuji dies in the combat or the event. #Is the heroine dismissed?, It dies of the combat or it is captured, Turn end. #Midorigaoka is deprived when there is no Satsu or the capital is lost. #Midorigaoka is deprived when there is Satsu or the capital is lost. It is defeated because of Coliseum or the mayoral election, It ignores that it is slush fund hara three times. #Nogi's coup d'etat is left. Or, the nuclear power plant is destroyed by the riot. #All members are the game against Eden and die or times exaggerated. #Satsu or Priscilla in the state who is not the heroine. Do you dismiss it?, It dies of the combat or it is captured, Turn end. #After suppressing Wakame Group without meeting five times as Minka, Minka's demand is accepted. #Regional event of Shikina"Religious sorority headquarters(It is converted to. )". #Is Yuuko dismissed?, It dies of the combat or it is captured, Turn end. =CG supplementation= The condition around of the CG mode end. It writes in the character event excluding these. ;Painting of mystery :Gunagan is knocked down by the 50th floor in the octopus well. ;Congratulations :The Satsu route is clear. ;One billion :Clearness ..the capital not less than, ... and more one billion yen.. ;1000 veries :Clearness ..1000 total war potential not less than, ... and more veries.. ;Wife girl? :Once clearly. ;Penguin's song :Occurrence condition seen in information command(It changes according to time. )It becomes a rule region number. :Standing character CG :The Satsu route is clear. ;Comedy box :Umeda"Honey building(Suppression)"Two times of wo =Nice for a moment story= Closing of accounts of revenue and expenditure :Only the state when settling an account of all revenue and expenditure has the meaning. :Arrangement of character in a word, Prostitute's state has only having the idea of revenue and expenditure only during the third week. Upper bound :The number of subordinate persons is 60 people, Prostitute, For the captive, 20 people are upper bounds. :Someone's.. Masato dies suddenly at random when the character enters newly with it has already reached the upper bound. :In the capital, 6,553,500,000 is an upper bound. Experience value :"The number of of enemy ×50 that applies attack frequency ×10+ killed"(The number of ×150 killed in case of ostrich) :The value divided by the number of companions who are alive when wo combat ends is an experience value. It is identical when withdrawing. :Again, One seems to enter even if it is lowest. Capture :Enemy's remainder physical strength is a little, When killing by all means, the withdrawal is good. :There is an either capture judgment when withdrawing. “Mercy" combat :Physical strength doesn't decrease more than one even if the “going easy on someone" is not done in a part of combat. When confirming it, :Combat with Yume(Only Yume), Combat in Coliseum(Both all members), :When Decao makes a sortie as Wakame Group(Only Decao), Combat with Kawahara Iori(Only Iori), :Combat with Kirika who became captive(Both), Combat with Heine(Only Heine?) :BigEartha, Combat with Karikoriruri(Both all members) :Combat with Haguro(Both all members), Combat with Rikupechi Takayama(Only Rikupechi) :It applies to gakore. Torture :The one obtained because of torture, The item or money. (1 million-20 million)..haji.. kashii kako a bite(Failure)Desu. However, :When the flag of the access to information has happened in relation to the event, it becomes an access to information. :When training doesn't catch up even if it sends it to the pavilion of training, Torturing it is a hand. :Again, The man character also, Put in order..torture. :Whether it is possible to torture it at random when the first meeting in the captive phase is a conclusion, The remainder frequency of until that surrenders to torture at the same time at random when it becomes possible to torture(１～５)However, kima Sadamu saremasu. :In a word, The act of being able to do until reload of torture is possible. :Reload can be done even here when not being pleased with because the obtained one is decided at random when yielding to torture. :However, As for the obtained item, the sequential order is fixed. (Refer to the paragraph of the item. ) :When torture is completed, the that character becomes the death or abandonment. Very :All members"(Physical strength + offensive power + hit + evasion)/10+ energy/2" :..drinking.. sum total(It rounds it down after the decimal point. )However, sou war potential. (Very)Desu. an increment in salary :When the capital exceeds 200 million yen, The above. 100,000 yen in the improvement the salary :However, No above of the character that is the free function. Class change :The skill is lost in the class change. :Again, All because oves preserved excluding ability, For instance, the event dying of decrepitude even when the class is changed generates the elderly person. Ocarina of nature :The experience value to the next level is a half. (Fraction omission)However, The experience value that enters by training even if it equips it doesn't change. Effect of secret of bucho gem? :There seems to be a thing that becomes without change even if the attribute that attaches with the bucho gem removes equipment. :Though details are uncertain, Information offered on the bulletin board is written as it is for the time being. :..game against Coliseum.. ..game against Eden.. until in the front at the developmental period from after. :The game against Coliseum is bought in the stolen goods shop. :After ..the game against Coliseum., Koube accepts and drops Shinkoube. :Person arrangement that puts up bucho gem to Shinkoube. :The peach housemaid peach boy comes by five people. :All five people, In one that combat, It is a person who put up the bucho gem and matatakoro. (Masato a blow). :Bucho gem hazusu. → To another person. There is a thing that doesn't happen the first time either. :It is nice when rotating by 2-3 because of people. :..verified character.. almost entire. Akuji and ..attribute.. original character that not is(General purpose)Eyes of ..peel.. **. :The regular edition patch has been confirmed.